Recomenzar
by Friki
Summary: Beckett, junto con el montón de ilusiones atadas a su pecho, caminaba asía el altar mirando fijamente el dulcísimo rostro de la fortuna que la volvía estúpidamente sensible.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

Beckett, junto con el montón de ilusiones atadas a su pecho, caminaba asía el altar mirando fijamente el dulcísimo rostro de la fortuna que la volvía estúpidamente sensible. Caminaba rodeada, colmada, abarrotada, saturada de una codiciosa sensación de un deseo insaciable, quería más, más de él, amor, tiempo, compañía, palabras, pasión, ternura, lo deseaba todo. Lo único que le pedía a la vida, lo único que exigía, que precisaba, que necesitaba para respirar, era a él, el hombre que esperaba por ella frente al altar, el hombre siempre esperando por ella, pero esta vez es tan diferente, ella no desea hacerlo esperar más, quiere correr, lanzarle el sí quiero y desaparecer del mundo entre sus besos, quiere, aspira, ambiciona abandonarse en él, esconderse entre sus brazos, podría vivir, morir, renacer en un eterno ciclo solo para volverle a ver tan glorioso como ahora, podría, ahogarse, perderse, enredarse, con la intensidad del azul en sus ojos, esos que la invocan anhelantes provocándole la caótica locura. Como pudo vivir sin él, tantos años sin conocerlo, sin amarle, divagante, vacía, hueca, deficientes, ahora parecen imposibles, que claridad nos brinda el amor, quisiéramos explotar en mil pedazos solo para que termine este desastre sentimental, este exacerbante deleite, este tormentoso e intransferible manantial emocional, solo para poder aligerar la felicidad que se arremolina en nuestro corazón, la felicidad que nos funde, nos derrite fortaleciendo sin piedad la locura, la ansiedad impotente que los gritos no bastan para acallar, no basta con nada simplemente no cesa, admitirlo o gritarlo no es suficiente, todo es insuficiente para demostrarle, mi corazón no late con suficiente fuerza, mi voz carece de potencia, mis besos y caricias parecen tan llanos para que él llegue a comprender, para que intente explicar lo que significa para mí.

La fortaleza de sus dudas se volvió insana contra ella, toda esa fuerza aumentada por la faustosa esperanza que da el amor, la derribaron, la abatieron convirtiéndola en la estúpida mujer que por alguna estúpida razón llora con cada maldito paso, llora por la lentitud de la maldita marcha rogando, para entregarse al único hombre al que desea pertenecer.

Tenerle tan cerca de mí, sujetando mi mano solo le hace preguntarse ¿cómo pudo alguna vez estar lejos de él?, solo le hace preguntarse ¿si alguna vez estuvo sin él?, el pasado luce como un mito, tan alejado de la dulce realidad del amor, el amor que disipo las dudas, que se encargó de hacerla creer en la fantasía, en lo increíble, en lo extraordinario. La convirtió en creyente para que ella pudiera aceptar que es digna de amar, que merece confiar, que el se encargara de mostrarle la felicidad, solo con ver su sonrisa ella ya es feliz, con una palabra de sus labios y demonios huyen exorcizados, su presencia le basta para entender, para desear estar viva, solo quiere existir porque él la desea.

El escandaloso eco de un disparo la separo de la mano que se aferraba a ella, pera fue la alarmante exclamación de un tenso lamento la que la despertó de golpe, se arrodillo para voltear el cuerpo tirado sobre la escalinata del altar, para comprobar que no se tratara de Rick, un nuevo golpe casi la noquea cuando vio la sangre filtrarse, abandonando la vida de su escritor, la tragedia se empeña en seguirla, es como el mito del rey midas, solo que todo lo que ella ama muere, que satírica broma retorcidamente cruel le juega la vida, se empecino en buscar la felicidad, la plenitud, el amor en otros, porque Rick muere sin que le diera la oportunidad de jurarle amarlo, él como se atreve a desampararla, a renunciar después de alejar cualquier pena, inquietud, dolor, es ridículo, absurdo, mezquino que su Rick la desampare, que renuncie a todas las promesas de su vida juntos.

- quédate conmigo, te amo -, rezo la detective.

-siempre- , se quejaban sonrientes los orgullosos ojos azules que ella amaba.

* * *

Deberia seguir..


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a VincitOVeritas23, Verispu, cururi por sus comentarios.

Antes de comenzar, quisiera aclarar que el narrador no soy yo, por favor véanlo como un personaje, me dirijo a ustedes solo detrás de la linea...

Espero les guste...

Ningún personaje es mio...

* * *

**CAPITULO**

**II**

Como comenzar a contar una historia de amor si no es por el principio, bueno, no siempre el destino funciona de esa manera, ¡oh claro!, seguramente ahora dirás pero este tío está loco, una historia se entiende mejor si se cuenta desde el comienzo de lo contrario solo trae como resultado una madeja de enredos que posiblemente no tengan solución y quien en su sano juicio quiere ser confundido con las teorías de un desconocido, para que en la última frase de su narración, todo termine siendo una broma, si, lo entendió, pero desde mi manera de ver las cosas, ¿cómo sabéis cuando una historia comienza?, nunca se han preguntado si el final en realidad no conlleva en si un "recomienzo", ese emblemático volver a empezar que los románticos sin causa se niegan a ver. Gente les tengo noticias, el clásico utopista "y vivieron felices para… ¿siempre?", no es más que una tontería que se inventó algún listillo para que el autor pueda terminar su cuento sin una tragedia de por medio, algo en plan –a que no sabes que… he terminado mi libro, solo me falta decidir que pondrá el epitafio del prota – y la sobrerreacción ,algo como – ¡pero que, como se te ocurre esa shakesperiana brutalidad!... acaso te has vuelto loco, el optimismo es el nuevo renacimiento … termínalo con un etéreo " y comieron perdices", así al mismo tiempo mandas un mensaje contra uno de esos problemas alimenticios que están en boga… a que soy un genio – . JA, tienes razón soy un chiflado, al que le da lo mismo usar un vosotros, que un ustedes, un tú, que un vos, un sois, que un son, un ¡como mola!, que un ¡me gusta! , es que no entiendo todo ese lio que se traen con la lengua de cervantes ¿español latino? y ¿castellano?, y esa es solo la primera división, "lo dices en serio, joder menudo boludo atorrante , el doblaje latino es mucho mejor" , para mí la pureza de las letras es igual de diáfana en la prosa de Octavio paz, que en el verso de Neruda, la misma pasión encuentro en una novela de Mistral que en un poema de Bécquer, cualquier palabra o frase en español es mi idioma, no la juzgo, ni la menosprecio, la adopto, porque es tan generosa que sin que le importe mi nacionalidad, deja que me comunique con el mundo o mas bien comunicar lo que yo quiera que el mundo sepa,….Lo lamento, divague, ¿en que estaba?….¡AH!, sí, les ponía sobre aviso de mi psicosis, pues nada, como les decía, soy un perverso que no les da garantía alguna, ni les promete entera comprensión, más puedo hacerles una advertencia fijaos en los detalles porque en ellos se encuentran grandes fragmentos de mi entendimiento, recuerden, hay más cosas en el mundo que las que sus ojos ven o en este caso leen,… ¡ah! casi lo olvido divertiros….. Si pueden conseguirlo.

La historia termina con la bala que impidió que dos enamorados se juraran amor eterno en el altar,…que triste ¿verdad? todo ese pastel de bodas directo a la basura,… En fin, la novia estaba preciosa, caminaba decididamente lo que le daba un aire de elegancia debido a su erguido porte, el novio esperaba cauteloso, intranquilo, tal vez un poco más nervioso de lo común, (pero restándole importancia no te casas todos los días con el amor de tu vida ¿o, sí?), reflexivo desmenuzaba la radiante sonrisa de su futura esposa, ese era su último día sobre la faz de la tierra.

– Esta todo listo, en cuanto des la orden el escritor se muere–, dijo el francotirador en el techo del edificio frente a la iglesia.

–Espera hasta que la novia se encuentre en el altar… debe verlo morir… quiero que lo vea morir, debemos complacer al cliente–, se mofaba un invitado desde la primera fila de la nupcial capilla.

El mortal proyectil se impactó de lleno en el pecho tiñéndolo ipso facto de sangre, la reacción de la novia creo que ya la conocéis. Mi relato sin embargo no se centra en ese tema, de acuerdo no soy insensible y tomare en cuenta algo de cursilería que viendo la luz en mi razonamiento será por demás fome, desde luego mi testimonio es inherente a los sentimientos, este cuento no existiría sin la mítica figura del amor, ni yo lo haría. Bien ya saben cómo termina la historia, con la muerte, pero que hay del inicio, el recomienzo o el comienzo, el después y antes del trágico fin o era ¿inicio? lo siento estoy confuso, creo que debes fijaos más en el cómo, que, en el porqué, detalles antes que razones, cada palabra tiene una razón de ser pero si pasas por alto el detalle de su uso..., digo es solo una sugerencia ustedes son los lectores.

Vuestra amiga Kate, estaba destrozada después del funeral, (me he lucido con el discurso por cierto), la detective se negaba a tener compañía, a recibir consuelo, sentía como si la lastima la carcomiera, casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, murmullos silenciados que no traspasaban las barreras de los convencionalismos sociales, pero que, sin ser externados, forman un callado eco en la detective, la dejan indefensa sin poderles espetar ningún profano improperio a los cordiales, afectuosos y entrañables, compañeros ,que compadecidos, solo buscan fotografiarle aunque fuera una demacrada sonrisa. Se quedo sola, no había nadie mas, nadie que entendiera, nadie que padeciera el duelo de perder a Rick, la soledad se implanto con fiereza, ruin, cizañera, empecinada en no dejarla olvidar. La faceta atroz de la vida le planto cara, ninguna novedad hallo en esto, pero era suficiente, piedad, tendría que haber piedad. Es bello ver la ruina y la de vuestra amiga simplemente era monumental, fascinante, como desearía tener una cámara y mostrarles el retrato de su lastimero rostro, cada lírica lagrima que le desgastaba el aliento, el sonido mudo de su llanto, la mueca tensa de la mandíbula tratando de aparentar la fortaleza que un día tuvo, simplemente un espectáculo exquisito, digno de ser plasmado en un emocional cuadro y exhibido en un museo. ¿Que? fui demasiado vil, acaso miles de turistas no viajan cualquier cantidad de kilómetros para verles, no se maravillan a diario con las antiguas construcciones, hablando solo prodigios de los consumidos imperios, loan las culturas perdidas, y que hay de el arte de Goya que nace como un grito de piedad y muere condenado al olvido con el flash de una cámara, cual es la diferencia entre la muerte de civilizaciones enteras y la de una sola persona, somos seres sociales pero yo diría que somos mas personales, nos congoja la pena de un amigo y pasamos por alto las del mundo... Lo siento he divagado de nuevo, proseguiré.

Esa mañana el primer rayo de sol que se atrevió a asomarse por la ventana la despertó, había llorado y sus enrojecidos ojos la delataban, un gemido cansado salió raído de su garganta, arrojo las sabanas lejos de ella, liberándose de esa odiosa sensación de calidez, que la hacía sentir sucia recordándole que estaba viva, se apeó, estirando los brazos se dirigió a la cocina rogando encontrar milagrosamente en el frigorífico algo más que la jarra agua, se acomodó en el sofá con un vaso de agua helada para desayunar, y lo vio, un olvidado sobre encima de la mesita de la sala, suspiro, otra condolencia que no quería leer pero que ya abría, la fecha de aquella carta atrajo su atención pero no le dio demasiada relevancia, es natural subestimamos los ornatos que realzan nuestra vida, empezó a leer, no era una condolencia común, ni siquiera era una condolencia, se pasó nerviosa la mano desacomodando su matinal peinado.

"_Estimada detective:_

_Realmente deseo que esta misiva llegue a su poder antes de que le robe la alegría, de no ser así, créame que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi dominio para evitarle esta pena, sería una lástima que teniendo en su mano el destino, la felicidad, esta se diluyera por su estupidez. Tratare de ser conciso, la vida de su prometido y la de su familia corre peligro, los matare, tendré a bien decirle que será en su boda, justo cuando pise el altar, lo sé, soy románticamente cruel, pero le doy una salida ¿no es cierto?. Es su responsabilidad, es su decisión, le estoy advirtiendo, ¿no?, después de todo yo presionare el gatillo solo si vos lo permite. Por cierto, ya he mandado mi confirmación, iré solo."_

La detective estrujaba el papel en su temblorosa mano, dos meses pasaron desde que había recibido el anónimo que auguraba la muerte, dos meses sin que, ocupada por su agenda, leyera la salvación de su romántica historia, el inerte sobre cerrado se burlaba de su trágico desatino sin que ella siquiera lo supiera, pero porque esa mañana, porque lo vio esa mañana donde ya hubiera dado lo mismo leerlo que permanecer en la ignorancia eterna, que crueldad tan inverosímil, sobre todo tratándose de una detective que siguió hasta el infierno al asesino de su madre, creen ustedes que no haría lo mismo con los homicidas de la familia Castle. ¡OH!, rayos, mis disculpas, olvide decirles: "Cuando un par de pelirrojas vieron tirado a su padre e hijo en el altar corrieron en el sentido contrario a la histeria colectiva, para encontrar la muerte con dos balas que se les estrellaron en la espalda y les perforaron el corazón", que poético,todos con el corazón desecho, y que puntería, bueno ahora ya lo saben, Martha y Alexis tampoco probaron el pastel, es una pena estaba delicioso, que pasa, vamos,no es para tanto, lo importante no es el momento en que se enteren, sino que lo hayan hecho, al igual que Beckett ¿no?, detalles no volveré a repetirlo.

¿Como llego la carta?, la pregunta nunca paso por su cabeza, una distracción que tal vez o no hubiera resuelto el caso mucho antes, el ¿quien? ,en cambio rondaba su razonamiento, siempre hacemos las preguntas equivocadas, pero eso a lo mejor también es irrelevante, lo importante es que por primera vez en días Kate daba gracias de estar viva, no se sintió culpable pero si frustrada, se refugio en el odio, ese maldito cometió el error más grande de su vida al mandarle el anónimo, que sutil coincidencia que mañana se terminara el periodo de suspensión para regresar al trabajo, Gates le ordeno descansar, aunque la bala hirió el pecho de Rick, Castle y ella ya compartían el mismo corazón, por lo que fue igual de doloroso. Una extraña fuerza la invadía, nacida desde la impotencia, no estaba segura si volvería a amar eso no le interesaba, cuando el destino está apunto de estamparse contigo, a pesar de tener el medio de evitar digamos...una tragedia, nuestros intentos serán inútiles, están condenados al fracaso, acaecerán frente al poderío de la ventura o desventura. Ignorante de esto, Kate sonreía sardónica, tenía una pista, quizá hasta un nombre, el asesino era un invitado, tan fácil como tachar los nombres en la lista de asistencia.

El timbre del teléfono la saco de su aturdimiento, un número desconocido en el identificador de llamadas, levanto el auricular, estaba a punto de recitar el tradicional saludo, cuando una voz ronca le decía:

–1440 horas, con 17 minutos y 52 segundos, felicidades detective, que inicie el juego–, reía un misterioso hombre tras la línea…– puedo ser cualquier persona…está dispuesta a confiarle la vida de su prometido y su familia a cualquiera–, concluyo.

Era el hombre que le arrebato todo en la vida, que la despojo del amor y ahora la enmudecía, se sintió tan vulnerable, el mismo ser que le arranco el latido a su corazón, le daba un soplo de vida sembrándole la esperanza, ¿estaban vivos?, pero ¿Cómo?, dejo caer el auricular solo después de oír el incordiante tono que le pone fin a las conversaciones telefónicas. Nuevamente pregunta equivocada, en cambio no debería preocuparle ¿como sabia que leyó la carta?. Las personas son tan fáciles de leer, renuentes a aceptar la tragedia y tan dispuestas al optimismo, sencillas presas del engaño, prefieren el timo que la agónica franqueza y en el caso de Beckett estaba dispuesta a jugar, pero que le hacía pensar que el juego desde un principio iba dirigido a ella, que la hacia suponer fue la única que recibió una carta, a lo mejor no era una jugadora sino una pieza en el tablero.

Si fuera lista, escucharía, no debe confiar en nadie, tal vez ustedes deberían seguir el consejo, tal vez tampoco deberían de confiar en mi o en todo lo que les cuente. JA, solo bromeo, no me hagan caso ustedes son los lectores y yo solo el humilde narrador, suficiente información por ahora, que dicen ¿se sienten optimistas?, si me convencen quizá les cuente donde esta Castle, como sobrevivió o como ha estado sobreviviendo, claro, si es que lo hizo, quien sabe si tienen suerte hasta les diga mi nombre, aunque eso arruinaría el juego.

* * *

que les ha parecido..?


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a mi par de visitantes anónimos, Verispu, EmilyCk, Cucuri...

ningún personaje es mio...

Espero les guste...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**III**

¡Hola mis estimados jugadores!, perdón, lectores, me han hecho llegar sus dudas, era de suponerse que se pregunten acerca de la supervivencia de su amado escritor, al igual que la identidad del asesino (me halagan, pero que sea o no sea el asesino, presumo que no es tan importante , como de quien ), curiosa palabra, "asesino", supongo que alguien debería de haber muerto o morirá para que le llame así, ¡Ah! y créanme nuestro contrincante conoce a Kate, diría que conocerla es poco, le encanta, la admira, la detective es una obra de arte y considerando que tratamos con un hombre cuyo concepto de belleza no en marca solo el cuadro sino lo que lleva al autor a crearle, cada pincelada, cada color, cada sutil movimiento de la muñeca, la visión que crea la inmortalidad, es como uno de esos turistas que se recrean en la fatua egolatría de su miserable comprensión del arte, diría que nuestro burdo coleccionista no se detendrá para conseguir una pieza tan noble. En cuanto eso de enloquecerla bueno para un narrador es más divertido enloquecer a su lectores (espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo) y a nuestro adversario, creo que le seria mas entretenido hacerle pensar al mundo que Kate perdió la cordura, ustedes saben jugar con la multifacetica horda de sentimientos que provienen de la desesperación emanada de la falta de fé, de hecho si lo pensáis detenidamente no seria esa la razón de la invitación a jugar, exhibir la obra que el esta creando pincelada a pincelada, no es divertido si la detective esta recluida en casa, pero todo a su tiempo, ya llegara el momento en el que se enteren, recuerden, lo importante no es cuando, sino que la duda llegue a disolverse.

Estuve pensando en su amiga Kate, se asemeja tanto a una ficha del juego, esperando inerte hasta que alguien decide mover y provocar una reacción en el tablero, ¿qué jugador movería primero?, basta de la detective, por ahora. En cambio me apetece contarles un poco del señor Castle, es extraño su pareja me alude a dos piezas opuestas en el tablero, dos inocentes en medio de un fuego cruzado, da igual, simplificare algo su puzle como sabiamente le llamaron, es más sencillo entender una historia si conocemos los puntos de vista de ambas piezas, perdón, personas. Listos para jugar.

Castle esperaba valiente de pie frente al altar, estaba solo, sin padrinos ni damas de honor que lo flanquearan, una supuesta superstición del escritor, suspiraba nervioso mirando entre los invitados, impaciente se balanceo un par de veces sobre los talones, miro a su madre e hija sentadas en la primera fila del lado del novio y les dedico una sonrisa que ambas devolvían con un gesto de la mano. A la actriz su entrenamiento teatral la acogía para disimular la ansiedad mientras que Alexis confiaba ciegamente en su padre o en la decisión de su padre.

–Todo listo Señor Castle– le susurro, el sacerdote que se había acercado al altar después de cuestionarle alguna tontería a Martha… – En cuanto de la orden– puntualizo.

–Bien–, asintió el escritor… –Estoy listo, que comience el espectáculo– dijo sonriendo pesadamente.

El religioso hizo una seña, el ruido de la puerta principal que se abría de par en par, era sofocado por la dulzura del cuarteto de cuerdas que comenzaba a tocar en ave maría, la detective aparecía y el crujido de las bancas, que provocaban los invitados con su tradicional rito, retumbaba discordante en la iglesia. Castle miraba desfilar a su artística musa, hacia lo correcto, mato cualquier duda sobre la decisión que tomo, juro que la protegería y eso es lo que haría, de hecho haría cualquier cosa por ella. Exudaba la tensión que emana de la falta de certeza, sin darse cuenta el padre de Kate lo abrazaba musitándole una amenazante advertencia que replicaba en su tímpano fundiéndose con el último acorde del cuarteto y con el chirriar de los banquillos.

Tomo de la mano a la novia y se la llevo con él, apenas Kate piso el altar y Rick caía herido al piso, un caótico pavor colectivo reinaba paradójicamente en el pacifico santuario, gritos de pánico que salían huyendo por donde segundos antes la felicidad había entrado, solo un par de pelirrojas se negaban a marchar con la corriente, necias, buscaban comprobar la fatalidad sobre el altar y entonces el sonido del ventanal quebrándose por la fuerza de dos mortales silbidos uno tras de otro, les arrancaban la vida.

Dos detectives acompañados del padre de la novia, alzaban en vano la vista buscando al tirador, después de unos segundos, quizá minutos, el trio se acercó a la novia que lloraba rodeada por la muerte, sin decirle una palabra, seria infructuoso hacerla entrar en razón, la sacaron a rastras, en tanto la destrozada mujer se retorcía furiosa, clamando el nombre del novio como si esperara que Rick se levantara milagrosamente, esa sería la última vez que viera con vida o sin vida a la familia Castle. El trio de hombres paso por alto la seguridad de un invitado que miraba atónito la escena y la del joven clérigo que se aferraba a la cruz sobre su pecho rezando una oración que sonaba temblorosa, para luego desplomarse presa del terror.

–Está hecho–, le decía el invitado a su móvil, en cuanto termino la frase un cuarto disparo le mato.

Después, mi parte favorita, el funeral (bueno el sermón tan conmovedor) y claro la devastación llamada Beckett, todo ese amor convertido en dolor, ese día estaba tan desecha que le costaba respirar, ausente, la única diferencia entre ella y los cuerpos en los ataúdes era que ella seguía viva, pensándolo mejor tal vez no había ninguna diferencia, para ella claro, que sentía como si también hubiere muerto. Un día antes de la misteriosa llamada le hice una visita para darle mis condolencias y dejarle algo de cenar, tarde un poco en convencerla para que me abriera pero quien puede negar la entrada a un piadoso mensajero de paz, ella me miro como si fuera la persona más benévola del mundo, acomode su vieja correspondencia, corrí las cortinas de la sala para que entrara algo de luz, era deprimente la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida, pero intuyo que la oscuridad de la ignorancia es mucho mas sombría, encontró la resignación en mis palabras, moldee su dolor y lo transforme en deseo de justicia, así tal vez si hallaba digamos una frustrante correspondencia el sentimiento de culpa no la abatiría. Luego de nuestra charla su llanto se asemejaba más al que produce la rabia que al del producto del dolor, me sentía como un entrenador preparando a su boxeador para el siguiente asalto, bueno mi relación con su detective es irrelevante, ¿no?, al menos por ahora.

Centrémonos en Rick, mi historia con su escritor es más añeja que ese mortal disparo, comienza antes del final que la detective conoce. Debo admitir que su querido Rick, es una persona sumamente peculiar, quien sabe, con el tiempo podríamos haber sido amigos, pero al grano. ¿Cómo? se enteró Castle de que su vida corría peligro, es el punto central, ¡Chispas! lo lamento olvide decirles que su escritor sabía que sería asesinado, vamos, todo ese nerviosismo no era normal. En fin, emendare mi distracción.

Esa tarde Rick, miraba televisión tenia uno de esos bloqueos de escritor, estaba cansado de intentar pero simplemente no podía avanzar de la primera frase, se levantó del sillón para pedir algo de cenar, revisaba los menús de varios restaurantes cuando tocaron a su puerta, no esperaba vistas, echo un ojeada por la mirilla,( la seguridad primero ¿no?), pero al no ver a nadie decidió abrir la puerta con la cadena puesta, (menudo tipo desconfiado), le dio una breve mirada al pasillo antes de bajar la vista al suelo y encontrarse con un regalo, era un vaso de café como el que suele llevarle todas las mañanas a su noviecita, solo que este tenía encima de la tapa un sobre. Por fin, el precavido sujeto, entrecerraba la puerta lo suficiente para quitar la cadena, se inclinó para recoger el obsequio, de inmediato el característico olor de café mezclado con el perfume de su musa le hizo sonreír, el muy tonto infirió que era una sorpresa de su detective, se acomodó en el sillón bebiéndose un gran trago del café mientras abría el sobre, lástima que no se tratara de un romántico gesto sino del comienzo de su trágico final.

_"Querido Rick:_

_Me complace que refuerces tus medidas de seguridad, pero esta es la prueba que de nada sirve resistirse al destino, yo soy tu destino, espero que el cafe sea de tu agrado, no te parece esto la versión moderna de blanca nieves. Has pensado que era de parte de la detective, si, bueno es mi culpa que tuvieras esa impresión, se cuánto adoras su perfume. Como sea, aléjate de ella o te matare, no quiero que exista ningun vestigio de ti en la vida de la detective"_

Castle palideció, le dio un violento golpe al vaso de café derramándolo sobre la alfombra, se quedó sentado atónito mirando a la nada, reconociendo que esta vez se trataba de algo mas que un loco inofensivo, ni cinco segundos le tomo tragar el sorbo que le podría arruinaría la vida, (vaya, que dramático espero que cuando menos tuviera azúcar), naturalmente la pasividad de los días siguientes tranquilizo a su optimista escritor,no fue sino hasta que encontró ese sobre en el departamento de su prometida que decidió buscarme. Porque él, cuál era la razón de que lo persiguieran para matarlo, no podía abandonar a Kate, prefería morir antes de que sufriera, que tonto ¿no?, la haría sufrir con cualquier decisión que tomara, pero aun así era necesario tomar una decisión ,¿cual?, vamos francamente no seria divertido si se los dijera.

¿Que hizo nuestro héroe?, ¿actuó guiado por el corazón o el miedo nublo su juicio?, quizá un poco de ambas. Pero no sería mejor preguntar si su plan funciono, hay tantas preguntas. Es una tristeza que ninguno de esos cuestionamientos nos servirá en nuestra empresa, la comprensión. De nada serviría que se los dijera ahora, tienen que encajar todas las piezas de su puzle para poder ver la imagen completa, ese es solo el principio de la muerte de su escritor, existen más historias dentro de una historia, ¿no?, el pasado que nos lleva al presente y que terminara con el futuro, relatos que desconocemos y que forman parte de un todo. ¿Ahora lo pillan?, ¿pueden verlo?, el final de unos es el principio de otros, como una de esas hileras de fichas de dominó, una ficha no puede caer sin que la anterior cayera primero. Es tan relativo, el tiempo, la vida, son tan relativos, ¿verdad?... En fin, lástima que no me apetezca hablarles del papel de Kate en mi casería, por el momento, confórmense con saber que llevo al señor Castle a ser tan precavido, lo se debí haber empezado por ahí, lo siento no es mi intención confundirlos.

Después de anunciar su compromiso, Rick se inquietó, esa noche dormía plácidamente, sereno, de esas veces en la vida en que te sientes imbatible, rebosante de plenitud, no temes nada porque lo tienes todo pero además te envuelve un halo de confianza, la certeza de que gozaras de tal estado de gracia para siempre, el amor es un despiste, una venda que cubre nuestros sentidos, un timador que nos hace vulnerables y consigue que nos sintamos tan poderosos o locos. Bueno como les decía, esa noche el teléfono timbro, Rick gruño, a nadie le gusta ser despertado, levanto el auricular y apenas lo puso sobre su oído una voz amenazante preguntaba:

– ¿Porque ella?– espetaban firmeza antes de colgar.

Mas anónimos le siguieron a la llamada, las típicas frases, "no la mereces", "ella no es para ti", "te matare", "aléjate de ella", entre otras ridiculeces por el estilo, Rick por supuesto al principio no les prestó atención, pero las amenazas cada vez se tornaban más agresivas, constantes, creyó que podía manejar la situación el solo y reforzó sus medidas de seguridad, como ya sabemos no sirvió de nada, fracaso. Tenemos un hábil jugador debo reconocer, quería que Castle desapareciera para luego convertirlo en carnada, comenzar un juego con su detective, es una pena que el asesino ya estuviera de casería, el premio todos lo conocemos "la vida", el amor nos vuelve locos pero más la esperanza de recuperarlo, quizá deberíamos expandir un poco nuestra limitada perspectiva y pensar que todos han sido piezas del juego en algún momento, relatividad recuerdan.

Mola jugar con ustedes, son unos lectores extraordinarios, llenos de dudas y confusos, me agradan, ¿les agrado?, supongo que ahora se sienten tan optimistas ¿creen que Castle está vivo y comiendo perdices? , ¿deberían creerlo?, bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo relevante es como usen los retazos de información que les he estado dando, únanlos y resolverán su rompecabezas. En ¿Qué? consiste el juego, ¿ustedes que opinan?, fichas de dominó destinadas a caer, ¿Quién tiraría la primera ficha?, o ¿quien caería primero?, tantos caminos y solo uno conduce a la verdad.

¡Hasta pronto mis queridos jugadores!...

* * *

recuerda dejar un comentario


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer...especialmente a guiguita y verispu por sus comentarios

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**IV**

¡Hola!, mis queridos deductores, "guiguita" tu comentario me ha devastado, me hirió, nunca fue mi intención jugar con ustedes, véanme como una especie de guía manipulador, JA,creo que debo reconocerte la autoría de la frase final de este relato, me ha encantado "espero que hayan disfrutado el juego", es perfecta, lo ven ya conocen como terminara mi historia a pesar de no conocerla. Y "verispu", ¡BINGO!, brillante deducción, ahora permíteme que te haga una repregunta, ¿Castle confió en la persona indicada?, no soy un mal chico, se que ahora puedo resultarles odioso pero quizá al final hasta se encariñen conmigo. De acuerdo me he pasado, supongo que me he portado mal y debo disculparme, saben, pienso que hay una diferencia entre el deber y el querer, así que, porque no pasamos a la historia, quien sabe hay demasiadas formas de ofrecer una disculpa, unas más útiles que otras.

No sé por qué he recordado a un cazador, esos tipos esperan ocultos, pacientes, incluso algunos se valen de artimañas para atraer a su presa, forzarla a salir de su escondite, ¿no? Bien eso da igual, ahora volviendo a la historia con su amiga Kate, les contare cual fue su primer movimiento, obviamente lo que ella sabía era que Castle murió, digo, lo vio morir en sus brazos, asistió al funeral , entonces de que iba esa llamada, estaba enojada, confundida, se aferraba al sentido de justicia en las palabras de aquel religioso.

Kate se quedó sentada en silencio, Castle le había dicho acerca de las amenazas de un admirador y ahora esto, debió haberla escuchado, debió de insistirle, debió de hacer más que reforzar las medidas de seguridad pero él dijo que no se preocupara, que no era grave. ¡Oh!, donde tengo la cabeza, ¿me he olvidado de decirles que el Señor Castle le contó a la detective de las amenazas?, bueno pues lo hizo a petición mía, es una pena que no le dijera a quien le había encargado determinado asunto.

Un circulo que se cierra, despues de dar muerte al señor Castle supuse que el coleccionista no se resistiría, intentaría algo, tenía que acercarse a su obra, cuando llegue esa tarde la carta ya estaba en el buzón, a diferencia de su detective no pase por alto la fecha, lo demás fue sencillo, solo me encargaría de acelerar el encuentro. Si lo sé, soy el tipo más ruin al convertir a su detective en un peón, pero como ya les dije hay una diferencia entre el querer y el deber.

Más tarde la vi salir de su departamento, estaba seguro de que no era el único que la observaba, se veía ansiosa, sencillamente tenía que tomar un poco de aire o se volvería loca, de pronto se sintió encerrada, encarcelada, se había convertido en su propia celadora, tampoco ayudo mucho que todo en su casa parecía fallar, la calefacción, los interruptores de luz, los grifos de agua, era como si el destino le gritara que saliera de ese lugar. Su teléfono timbro de nuevo, se quedó mirando el móvil sopesando su decisión, contesto al tercer tono.

– Vaya decidió salir, me alegra.

– Quién demonios eres, que quieres.

– Ya se lo he dicho, solo quiero jugar para que recupere lo que le pertenece, es sencillo, para ganar solo tiene que encontrar a su prometido y a su familia, antes de 24 horas.

– Si están vivos, quiero una prueba.

–Una prueba de vida, pero que falta de fe, su prueba está más cerca de lo que cree, ni siquiera tengo que dársela yo, ¿no bastaría con exhumar los cuerpos?

Si, tan sencillo, la simpleza del argumento era notable claro, pero que pensarían ustedes si la novia que vio morir a su prometido en el altar llegara a pedir la exhumación del cadáver, bastante tétrico, demencialmente espeluznante ¿no?, pero es cierto ¿no sería esta una prueba irrefutable?, a menos que ya hubieras tendido una trampa, para quien era la trampa, vamos, ustedes saben, de aparecer los cuerpos Kate no jugaría y de aparecer los ataúdes vacíos estaría poniendo sobre aviso al coleccionista, ¿no?, Ahora que pensarías al ver desmoronar tu obra en manos ajenas, de nada sirve la pena de una muerte cuando alguien inyecta, no se, "esperanza", cuando te impiden el sufrimiento mediante un "juego".

La detective se dirigió al cementerio, ilusa, la duda, la creencia, la falta de verdad la guió, cuando llego al cementerio, se sobresaltó ante la visión irreal que le mostraban sus ojos, las tumbas habían sido profanadas, estaban vacías, ni lapidas, ni féretros, nada, más que tres huecos sobre la tierra. Se dejó caer de rodillas, abatida ,poso las manos en la sepulcral tierra arañándola, "que demonios está pasando", clamo furiosa, el resplandor de un espejo caía sobre una argolla, era el anillo de matrimonio con el que se habían de desposar descansaba sobre una piedra, pero tenía algo grabado, enfoco la vista sobre las diminutas letras al tiempo que giraba el aro en sus dedos, para leer el mensaje que ponía:

"_Su falta de fé me enferma, deseaba una prueba, aquí la tiene, sino cree que están vivos, ahora ¿no desea recuperar aunque fuera su cadáver?"_

–Todo está bien–, argumentaba un sepulturero que se le acerco.

– ¿Dónde... –, formulaba la detective cuando un disparo acribillaba al hombre de pie frente a ella.

Kate se acostó boca abajo, se arrastró hasta situarse detrás de un montículo de tierra, automáticamente busco su arma, "maldita sea esa estúpida suspensión" mascullo antes de que su móvil sonara. ¡Ay!, su detective, que soñadora, tan ingenua e idealista me hace las cosas dificiles, me simpatiza, tal vez hasta me ha conmovido un poco y he optado por ayudarla.

–1...2...y...3, por la detective detrás del montesillo–, canturriaba colérico... –!NO¡, hable con nadie….!NO¡, confié en nadie–, decía una cabreada voz.

–Maldito seas, era solo un pobre enterrador–, indignada apretaba la mandíbula.

– ¡AH!, ¿sí?, pues el arma en su espalda no opina lo mismo–, se burlaban… – Toma el arma, la necesitas, luego sal de aquí y espera mi llamada–, decían antes de colgar.

Kate se levantó cautelosa (vaya acaban de salvarle la vida y aun así esta recelosa, mi tierno peón precavidome hace sonreír), encorvada camino asía el cuerpo y lo giro, trago saliva, el inofensivo hombre llevaba encima una glock, "¿QUIEN TE CREES? MI ANGEL DE LA GUARDA", gritaba volteando a los arboles del cementerio, su detective estaba molesta, tomo el arma y se fue, quizá era un error subestimarla tanto, quizá el cazador terminaría cazado o quizás no. pero lo que percibía mi contrincante para mi era sublime, el no pensaría que la bala era para aquel sujeto, no, el supuso que yo quería matar a su detective, mas aun después de que se entero del accidental incendio en el edificio de Kate.

Si, justo lo que quería, que el coleccionista viera la inutilidad de sus hombres, si quería "ayudar" a la detective debería hacerlo personalmente, no tardaría mucho en salir y yo solo me pegaría a Kate día y noche, le daría instrucciones para hacerle creer al coleccionista que ella estaba en peligro. Ese era mi juego con su detective, sostenerla, mantenerla fuerte confiada, darle esperanza mostrándole lo que quería ver, porque su fortaleza haría salir al coleccionista de su escondite para restaurar el caos en su obra, con aquella carta él quería enloquecerla, responsabilizarla, culparla, pero yo lo use para que el Peón se convirtiera en Reina, JA, no se confundan, tengo una reputación que mantener, solo lo hice porque la necesitaba. El juego con el señor Castle era tan distinto que incluyo su muerte, con el coleccionista era más que un simple juego, era venganza, todos mis fichas y todos mis contrincantes en algún momento, fue divertido hasta que la detective me descubrió y tuve que convertirme en su "aliado", claro no le dije toda la verdad, eso se los contare después, ¿vale?.

¡YUPI!... punto para mí, el desconcierto en mi oponente, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿porque la detective había ido al cementerio? y ¿qué paso con los cuerpos del escritor y su familia?, el había ordenado su muerte, pago para que fueran asesinados así que sabía que están muertos, después de la llamada de la iglesia, se preocupó un poco pero el paso del tiempo lo calmo, el hombre que lo amenazo por haber ordenado aquel asesinato ¿quién era?, se atrevía a recomponer su obra, ¿quién jugaba con su detective? , JA, que tipo más posesivo, para un controlador no hay nada peor que la incertidumbre, ¡Diablos! , NO, ¿Olvide decirles que después de matar a ese invitado tome su celular para espetarle unas cuantas frescas a mi coleccionista favorito?, pues lo hice, le dije que me vengaría y que usaría a la detective contra él, no se lo tomo muy bien.

¿Cómo me entere de su plan?, no fue tan difícil yo ya estaba tras su pista, solo tuve que indagar un poco, no hay mucha competencia en mi área y de inmediato uno de mis colegas comenzó a alardear acerca de su nuevo encargo, ahí decidí que el señor Castle debería encontrarme, ahí decidí que debía convencerlo para buscarme, no fue complicado tomando en cuenta que el amor le nublaba el juicio. Solo tenia una oportunidad, todo debía marchar según mis planes o mi venganza acabaría siendo mi ruina, es el problema de jugar con fuego, puedes quemarte si no tienes cuidado y yo tal vez me descuide.

Que soy sino un triste vengador derrotado, una víctima de la tragedia, por eso su escritor me busco, empatia, por eso decidí jugar el juego "atrapa al coleccionista", por eso mate al Señor Castle ese día en la iglesia, por eso deje que mi contrincante se aludiera el crimen, por eso mi juego con su detective la llevara al suicidio, ¿entienden un poco más ahora?.

Que episodio tan revelador, ¿no creen?, les he dado información crucial para su puzle, la comprensión se apodera de su entendimiento y eso me agrada, a estas alturas ya deben saber quién llamo a Kate, quien envió las cartas, quien amenazo a su escritor, además de sus razones para ello, si no, deberían preguntarse desde que punto comencé a jugar y primordialmente que puntos toca mi timo, que partes son reales y cual es la información que retengo. Eso es todo por ahora mis queridísimos lectores, me siento tan optimista, lástima que su escritor ya no lo parece tanto, tranquilo señor Castle no lo defraudare.

¡Hasta pronto, mis estimados amigos!...


	5. Chapter 5

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a guiguita y talassan por sus comentarios

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VI**

¡HOLA!, mis importunados lectores, "guiguita", tu reodio me resulta cautivador, supuse que estaba siendo diáfanamente claro, luego de sus comentarios creo que me equivoque, aunque eso pasa cuando se está intentando armar un puzle. De cualquier manera, veo mis queridos jugadores que están más confusos ahora y eso no me agrada, el capítulo pasado es como lo diría un profesor, parte del examen final, de no entienderlo tendremos un grave problema, "reprobaremos", así que tal vez debería de acortar mi diversión y aclararles algunos puntos, que es un examen sino preguntas, ¿no?. No se confundan, no lo hago por ayudarles, solo que un juego es más entretenido si nos entra algo de luz en la cabeza, (aunque su desesperación me resulta graciosa) por cierto "Talassan" bienvenida al juego, ya entendí, no les gusta que jueguen con ustedes, francamente esa nunca fue mi intención, aunque debo admitir que me resulta interesante su desperdigada frustración. En fin ¿listos?, presten atención.

Sé que al principio les advertí que nos les garantizaba entera comprensión y aun lo hago, no es algo que dependa de mí, también les dije que prestaran atención a los detalles, yo he estado ahí todo este tiempo. De acuerdo les contare una pequeña historia paralela, esto no estaba en mis planes pero así quizá entiendan mi final y el principio de mi venganza. Saben hubo un tiempo en el que no era tan odioso, incluso era feliz, esos años duraron poco, luego, ese tipo entro en mi vida, me obligo a jurar venganza. Destruyo a mi familia, yo tan solo era un chico, un niño que se salvó de milagro, la historia de mi familia culminó con la muerte, el coleccionista se empeñó en que la tragedia acunara mi destino. Desde entonces le busco, donde encajan su escritor y la detective, fácil, empatía recuerdan, no odio a su detective, ni al escritor o a su familia, solo se interpusieron en mi camino, si, vi una oportunidad en la penosa situación del señor Castle y les use como fichas de mi venganza. Porque actúa este tipo, obsesión, dinero, poder, tan varios son sus motivos como sus víctimas. ¿Está más claro ahora?, ¿podrán con el examen?, bien pregunta rápida, recuerdan cuando les dije que su pareja me recordaba a dos inocentes en medio de un fuego cruzado, ahora pregúntense ¿en medio de que juego están?, todos mis oponentes y todos mis fichas, relatividad. Como ya les dije ¿Qué hacía suponer a la detective que el juego iba dirigido a ella?

Respecto al cementerio…mmm… la mía culpa…, una bella actuación, el enterrador es uno de mis hombres, claro que no está muerto, es como de la familia, vamos ya se los dije solo estoy jugando, aislando a su Kate del peligro, debía hacer que su detective estuviera armada, no iba a mandar a mi peón a enfrentar su destino sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, además de que resulta beneficioso no presentarme tan manipuladoramente vil ante ella, odiaría que me considere un enemigo.

Bien eso era toda la asesoría que puedo darles, ahora regresemos a la historia, este día les contare acerca como me encontró el Señor Castle o más bien como le convencí para que me buscara. El coleccionista es digamos un cuadro rodeado de dispositivos de seguridad, es tan difícil acercarse a él, a menos claro que él quiera que te acerques, es decir, que él sea el que quiera acercarte a ti. Mi trabajo era conocer sus gustos, porque de ellos derivan sus víctimas, le seguía de cerca, un error, cualquier indicio que me ayudara, fue entonces cuando él personalmente llamo al señor Castle, esa llamada que condeno a la muerte al escritor, el coleccionista no es de los que amenazan o advierten, ¿porque entonces la serie de anónimos?, ¿Quién los envió?.

En fin, fuera quien fuera, lo importante es que eso fue lo que llevo al Señor Castle a buscarme, no fue fácil, es un tipo necio, confiado, pensó que podía arreglar el problema solo, un grave error, no fue sino hasta, como ya se los dije, que encontró un anónimo en el departamento de su prometida que se decidió a buscar ayuda, he aquí otro cuestionamiento, ¿Quién envió ese carta? Eso tenemos en común el coleccionista y un servidor, ambos solo somos vistos cuando queremos que nos vean y yo quería que su escritor me contemplará con claridad del medio día.

Cuando supe no solo que el coleccionista mataría al Señor Castle sino también el donde y cuando, sonreí, el sentimiento satisfactorio de casi encumbrar la victoria me revistió, fue la mejor noticia de mi vida. Todo me estaba saliendo bien, el escritor me busco a los pocos días, no olvidare su cara cuando me vio, JA, soy más peligrosa de lo que aparento, debo serlo, en mi profesión cualquier error es fatal, por eso el subestimarme había costado varias vidas, mi presencia, mi aspecto inspira confianza, la familiaridad es inherente a mí, si me vieran nunca creerían que están a punto de morir, eso me resulta de utilidad, mucho más cuando estoy a punto de embaucar a alguien como a su escritor.

-¿tú eres Hood?...estoy muerto-, aulló con la cara pálida que nunca he visto y, créanme he visto varias.

-vamos, nunca juzgue un libro por la portada…un escritor no debería saber eso-, sonreí para tranquilizarle.

Si, Hood como en Robín Hood, todos tenemos un nombre algunos más apropiados que otros, ¿no?, Debí agradarle porque me contrato, mis referencias también le ayudaron en la decisión, eso aunado a que estaba desesperado y el tiempo se le agotaba, además no tenía a muchas personas a las que recurrir que realmente pudieran ayudarle. Manos a la obra, use a mí recién adquirida pieza, le insistí en que debía decirle a la detective sobre el admirador, es una policía y cualquiera con un arma me es útil, quien sabe, si estaba alerta quizá me ahorraría parte del trabajo, sino en ese entonces, a lo mejor sí, en un futuro.

Le di la información que tenía, me sentí como una de esas videntes espiritistas prediciendo el futuro frente a una bola de cristal, le matarían el día de su boda, qué hacer entonces, ¿correr?, ¿esconderse? Nunca le plantee ninguna de esa opciones, no me eran convenientes, y ni siquiera le pasaron por la cabeza a su escritor, es un tipo fascinante, le encanto toda mi conspiradora historia, el rebuscado plan le emociono, se asemejaba a un chiquillo que acaba de descubrir el secreto en un misterio, me puso las cosas tan fáciles, me fue tan sencillo timarlo. Ni sospechaba que él no me había contratado a mí, que su milagrosa tabla de salvación en realidad lo estaba usando y por eso no le interesaba su seguridad, por eso le importaba un comino su vida si ella equivaldría a el precio de mi venganza. No se precipiten soy realmente buena en mi trabajo, daría todo para salvaguardar la vida de mi cliente, lástima que el Señor no lo era, él fue solo otra pieza más que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar para ganar.

-finjamos que el coleccionista tuvo éxito-, le dije firme después de exponerle mi plan.

-quieres que finja mi muerte-, dijo considerando mi plan.

-sí, y la de su familia, claro-

-pero y Kate-, vacilo, (¡Ay, el amor, solo complica las cosas!)

-no se preocupe por ella, yo le diré de la farsa en cuanto pase el funeral-, dije… -no quiere protegerla-, le espete firme, basto con decir eso y accedió, sin el menor ápice de duda, mi equipo y yo nos encargaríamos del resto.

Una farsa, creen ustedes que me arriesgaría, que expondría mi venganza por la vida de su escritor, ¡uf!.., tan solo de pensar en esa laboriosa empresa, una ardua tarea y totalmente innecesaria para mi objetivo, ya estaba donde quería, cerca de la víctima y por lo tanto cerca de mi enemigo, compre un boleto de primera fila, no, estaba más cerca aun para presenciar la tragedia. Lo que paso en la iglesia es historia pasada, ahora, ya saben que su escritor me contacto para neutralizar a su amenaza, una nueva pregunta surge sin embargo, ¿hizo bien en confiarme su vida?.

Y eso de avisarle a Kate, crédulo, por supuesto que no me favorecía que la detective se enterara, ni de mi existencia, ni de mi embaucador plan, después de lo que pasó en la boda el Señor Castle nada podría hacer de todas formas. Requería sembrar esperanza y al mismo tiempo hacer ver como si la detective estuviera en medio de un gran peligro, por eso la llame después de que leyó la carta que le envió el coleccionista, JA, las horas correspondían al tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el señor Castle, vamos, había que dar un poco de dramatismo, que es un demente sin obsesión, obviamente la musa pensó que la llamada provenía del mismo sujeto que le envió la carta, ¿imposible?, ¿acomodo las cosas para que encajen en la historia?, acaso ustedes no pensaban lo mismo, esa es enteramente mi intención, que perciban las pistas justo como su detective, la venda sobre sus ojos solo se descubre justo lo necesario para que vean la perspectiva de Kate o del Señor Castle, como les dije en un principio, hay más cosas en el mundo que las que sus ojos ven. No se preocupen, nuestro recorrido casi concluye, aunque aún no estoy seguro de que queden del todo satisfechos.

Díganme después de este esclarecedor capitulo, ¿la luz del entendimiento ha iluminado su cabeza?, espero sinceramente que sí, ya nos encontraremos luego mis estimadísimos lectores, confíen en mí, como ya les dije no soy tan malo. Se lo que están pensando, "eres un maldito timador, y ¿quieres que confiemos en ti?"…mmmm… sabía decisión, quien puede culparles, después de todo ese error ya ha costado varias vidas. Eso es todo, por ahora, mis estupefactos amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a talassan, verispu y guiguita por sus comentarios...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio..

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VI**

¡HOLA!, mis optimistas amigos. ¡BINGO! Mi espabilada "Talassan", ciertamente me pasme con su avispada deducción, no estas cerca de quedar exenta pero no te subestimes sacaras más que un cero. Respecto a tu pregunta, pues sencilla respuesta, porque no solo actué directamente, pues porque el coleccionista me arrebato lo que más me importaba, así que juego con una de las piezas de su colección a mi antojo, vamos "Talassan" (pensé que ya me conocías), donde está la diversión si a ese sujeto, poco o más bien nada le interesaba la vida de su escritor, que ganaría yo tenía que infiltrarme ser parte de la boda, hacerle creer que gano, por otro lado intente, realmente intente, dejar a su escritor fuera de esto, por eso le envié ese anónimo a la detective, lástima que su entrometido escritor lo encontrara antes y afortunadamente para mí, después de todo el señor Castle es mucho más fácil de manejar, además de que cuenta con recursos para contratar mis servicios, no tendría ninguna sospecha de la verdadera razón que lo condujo asía mí. "Verispu", pensé que eras una de las primeras de la clase, hasta creí que ya suponías que yo era el reverendo de la iglesia, ¡ups! se me ha ido la lengua. "Guiguita", como puedes ser tan cruel , mira que darte por vencida, tu rendición merece un escarmiento (al final del capitulo sabrás cual es), les ayudare un poco, ¿vale?, armaremos una aburrida historia convencional para que puedan ver lo que llevamos del puzle.

_Anteriormente en… (Lo siento siempre quise decir eso)._

_El coleccionista mato a mi familia, yo jure venganza, así que me volví un criminal, fue entonces cuando los rumores acerca del asesinato del escritor llegaron a mí. Necesitaba de alguna manera acercarme a él o a su prometida y les engañe enviándoles esa serie de anónimos, engañe suena muy mal digamos que les puse sobre aviso, lo que llevo al señor Castle a contactarme. Luego me vestí de reverendo actué un desmayo, mate a un tipo en una iglesia, di un hermoso sermón fúnebre y me cole en casa de su detective, la dope con la comida que le lleve y abrí la ventana para más tarde entrar junto con mi equipo, jugamos un poco con sus interruptores, llaves de gas, grifos de agua, calefacción. Usando la carta del coleccionista me hice pasar por él, llame a su detective para invitarla a jugar, la cite en un cementerio y le regale un arma (aquí especial atención, para Kate soy dos personas, recuerden eso), las razones ya deben de saberlas y eso es todo, hasta ahora._

Bien suficiente, pasemos a la historia del suicidio, perdón de Kate….mmm… Romeo y Julieta, interesante inversa similitud, ¿no? Ya saben la idiota que finge su muerte, el atolondrado suicida y todo acaba en tragedia, bien si a esas vamos yo sería una especie de Hamlet, Ja. Si, lo sé, lo sé, ¡ah por la historia!, listos.

Luego de su pequeño paseo al cementerio, Kate se fue hasta su edificio, como ya advirtieron lo encontró extinguidamente húmedo, como un cigarrillo que es apagado en un charco, sus tarjetas de crédito canceladas y su cuenta de ahorro cerrada. Bueno veamos con los ojos de su detective, la mujer perdió todo, desde su casa hasta los cuerpos de su "familia", desde la felicidad hasta la cordura. Ahí entro yo como el rayo de luz que desvanece la niebla luego de la tormenta, ahí me revisto de esperanza, alguien que está dispuesto a ayudar, es una pena que justo ahí es donde falle.

Ahora qué pensaría el coleccionista, su obra, su preciado cuadro siendo pintado por un amateur. Kate literalmente al borde del abismo y él no era el autor de tal ruina. Él la haría sufrir por negársele, hasta que se diera cuenta que solo con él encontraría la felicidad, nunca vio al señor Castle como un auténtico rival por eso cuando anunciaron su compromiso perdió su legendario autocontrol. Destrozaría a la detective, la alejaría de su trabajo, de sus amigos, la sumiría en la culpa responsabilizándola de su fatalidad. El cuadro que exibihiria sería la ruina de una mujer que debía sentirse incomprendida. Quería que el mundo viera, supusiera que la detective nunca superaría la tragedia. Luego de que ella se resintiera con el mundo, él vendría a salvarle, en eso consistía todo su maravilloso plan, destruirle y reconstruirle solo para él. De qué le serviría Kate muerta y ese era mi objetivo, hacerle salir al rescate de su obra, frustrarle, anegarlo de impotencia, provocar errores, desesperarlo y tortúrale hasta la muerte.

La venganza mis lectores, no consiste ni medianamente en limitarse a la muerte, no, sería demasiado piadoso, y no soy para nada alguien misericordioso, aguarde desde la sombra hasta que mi presa tuviera algo lo suficientemente amado, querido, alguien preciado hasta el punto de arriesgarte para salvarlo. Hacia tanto tiempo que lo tenía en mis manos, que pude solo haberle abierto la garganta y ver como se desangraba frente a mis pies, si, pude solo hacer que aterrado me implorase vivir, si, pude dejarlo en la bancarrota o cómodamente entregar información sobre sus operaciones a la policía, si, pude ajustarme a eso pero no habría sido suficiente, nada de eso le es entrañable a un criminal son simples gajes del oficio. Él debía sentir la desgarradora impotencia de ver desvanecerse su plan, la ineptitud cuando casi lo creyó consumado, debía ver morir el amor. Yo haría eso, desafortunadamente su amada detective no me puso las cosas fáciles.

-Hola Kate, ¿estás bien?- pregunto un hombre en cuanto contesto el teléfono.

-Basta de tus estúpidos juegos, ¿dónde está Castle?-, espeto con dureza la detective.

-Escucha, quiero ayudarte, ve al hotel mandarín oriental New York, hay una habitación reservada para ti,- dijo y colgaron.

Un sobre con dinero, una charola de comida, un reparador baño y algo de ropa limpia esperaban a su detective en la suite de lujo del hotel, una trampa digna de circe en la odisea, una vez que llegara ya no saldría. Kate es lista tanto que mis hombres la perdieron, tontos, debió darse cuenta que la seguían.

-lo siento jefa, la policía se nos escapó, se metió en un callejón y la perdimos de vista.

-bien ya la llamare, ahora los necesito en el cuartel-

Ja, su detective no deshonra la placa, ella se convirtió en la acosadora, siguió a los tipos que la vigilaban. La incompetencia de mis hombres la guio hasta mí, la subestimaron, Kate no es de las que huye. Escondida tras el grueso amparo de un árbol, vio como esos tipos aun buscándola daban un último vistazo a la calle antes de subirse a una suburban. Un taxista que ayudaba a bajar el equipaje de una ancianita, dejo el motor encendido, un grave error en la ciudad de New York, la detective no lo pensó dos veces y subiéndose al taxi viro bruscamente para dar la vuelta en U, acelero en la dirección de la suburban hasta que le dio alcance, se quedó a un coche de distancia para evitar que los tipos se percataran de su torpeza. Se detuvieron frente a un astroso edificio, al cabo de unos segundos dos hombres bajaron y desaparecieron por la puerta principal dejando solo al conductor, Kate espero paciente hasta que lo vio descender, el tipo se paró a mitad de la calle para encender un cigarrillo, aspiró animosamente soltando la primera bocanada de humo junto con un suspiro, con el cigarro en los labios camino sosegadamente para abrir la puerta trasera, distraído el tipo se inclinó para sacar varias bolsas de compra, cuando se incorporaba la detective ya le encañonaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Muy bien ahora es mi maldito turno-, sonrió Kate tomando la colt 45 de la cintura del tipo… - suelta las bolsas, levanta las manos lentamente, vamos a entrar y me presentaras con tu jefe-, le espeto clavándole el cañón en el cuello

-Bien, pero primero apagare el cigarrillo- dijo el hombre… -al jefe no le gustan… me mataría si entro con uno- , rio.

-Eso me importa un comino… ahora entremos-, espeto la detective.

Mi fiel empleado la condujo directamente asía mí, abrió la puerta del apartamento marcado con el número 1440, lo sé qué sarcástico detalle. Cinco de mis hombres estaban jugando al póker en la mesa, justo frente a la entrada, yo estaba en la cocina junto con los dos que acababan de llegar.

-Oye porque tardaste tanto-, reclamo la distraída mesa, antes de ver a la amenazante policía.

-Jefe tiene una visita-, mascullaron seguido del estrepitoso sonido del arrastre de las sillas sobre el piso.

Cuando Salí de la cocina perseguida por mi par de escoltas, la detective se hallaba en el umbral del apartamento sosteniendo firme el arma contra la sien de mi socio mientras que el resto de mis compinches deseosamente tensos apuntaban su armamento asía Kate.

-Basta, chicos donde están sus modales, bajen eso, ahora-, sonreí tranquila… - detective, que incomoda sorpresa-, dije caminando asía la puerta… - hueles a cigarro ¿estuviste fumando?-, le pregunte a mi amigo… -odio ese vicio-, le dije soltándole un par de bofetadas.

-Mira niñita no tengo tiempo para ti-, se quejó Kate provocando las risotadas de mis subordinados.

-¡no le veo lo divertido!-, exclame sin voltear mirando a la detective y apagando las indeseables risas.

- ¿Quién está a cargo?- pregunto Kate a los tímidos hombres como si yo no existiera.

-La detective les hizo una pregunta- , suspire cansada, aunque se lo dijera no iba a creerme.

-Ella está a cargo- recitaron en coro.

-Lamento decepcionarte sé que esperabas encontrarte con un musculoso tipo de dos metros y chorrocientos kilos, con brazos como troncos cargados de calavericos tatuajes con los nombres de sus víctimas, pero vamos francamente…- , reí por la incredulidad en su rostro… -tal vez debería estar usando el disfraz de religioso para que me reconocieras-, murmure sarcástica entre dientes.

-si esto es un truco..- , amenazaba

-Yo, estoy a cargo, en que puedo ayudarte- , interrumpí fatigosa.

-Bien, de acuerdo entonces tu vienes conmigo- , dijo empujando diestra al rehén al tiempo de que tiraba de mí, sonreí, si quisiera su detective ya estaría de rodillas.

-Está bien chicos, parece que daré un pequeño paseo-, dije para calmar la reciente agitación de mis hombres provocada por el cañón de la glock que la ágil policía detenía sobre mí sien.

Kate me saco del cuartucho, perseguida por mis celosos guardianes le disparo a las llantas de la suburban, abriendo la puerta del copiloto me subió al taxi, de un empellón en el hombro me exigió tomar el asiento del piloto, apenas me acomode y ella ya cerraba la puerta sin dejar de apuntarme a la cabeza con la pistola.

-Conduce-, espeto.

-No tengo licencia y odio quebrantar la ley… en especial con un policía al lado-, reí, al parecer su detective es una persona carente de sentido del humor porque me dio un duro golpe con el pomo de la pistola… -Ya, está bien, eso no es necesario-, le reclame arrancando el taxi.

-¿Donde esta Castle y su familia?.. ¿Quién rayos eres tú?, ¿porque esos tipos me seguían?-, interpelo mirando nerviosa por el retrovisor.

Aparque en un callejón, mi poder de convencimiento rindió excelentes frutos. Fue un productivo encuentro con Kate, por supuesto la envenene en contra de ese admirador, "él juega con usted", le dije. El conductor de un convertible negro presiono el claxon sin soltarlo, Kate instintivamente volteo y le robe la colt, sonriendo le apunte, abrí la puerta guiñándole un ojo y corrí hasta el convertible. La detective nos persiguió calle abajo es una pena que el desequilibrado conductor de un coche golpeara el parachoques trasero del taxi y que este chocara contra un poste.

Aturrullada, salió del taxi empuñando la glock, dio unos pasos sobre la desolada calle en busca del auto que la embistió. Una furgoneta doblaba la esquina a toda marcha, Kate vacío el cargador de la pistola tratando en vano de herir al conductor (que mala puntería, tratándose de una policía experta), el auto se detuvo violento frente a ella, dos hombres ataviados con pasamontañas la treparon en la furgoneta, antes de que ella se preguntara siquiera que estaba pasando le cubrieron la nariz y boca con un paño impregnado con cloroformo .

El coleccionista estaba furico su amada nunca llego al hotel , estaba herida y fue secuestrada, ¿Quién jugaba con la detective?, sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta. No podía protegerla de mí. La estaban usando, timándola, Kate puso su vida en riesgo para perseguir el fantasma de su prometido y eso lo irritaba. Así que decidió salir en su rescate. Es una pena que ella fue la que atento contra su propia vida.

Había oscurecido pero una tenue luz alumbraba lo suficiente, Kate se despertó en el cementerio frente a los tres huecos sobre la enfangada tierra, tenía en la mano un revolver con una sola bala, el viento jugaba con varias fotografías de la familia Castle, todo era sonrisas y buenos tiempos. Kate tomo una que se le estampo en el muslo, Rick tenía esa hermosa brillante sonrisa que le alcanzaba los ojos destellándole la mirada. Destapo otra que yacía boca abajo sujeta por una piedra para evitar que el aire se la llevara, esta era cruel, fría, una fotografía de la escena del crimen, una imagen del homicidio de Castle, de su cuerpo ensangrentado. El móvil timbro nuevamente.

-¿Vale la pena?- le preguntaron al contestar.

-No entiendo- , lloro sobre el apretado nudo de su garganta.

-seguir viviendo… ¿vale la pena?-, y colgaron, era obvio no necesitaban esperar, la respuesta estaba en el revolver.

-¡NO!-, mascullo y se pegó un tiro.

"**¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL JUEGO!"**

_ Ja, me encantaría ver su cara ahora, solo bromeo (incentivo su odio), es una pena que el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más. _

_¡Hasta pronto mis embaucados jugadores!._


	7. Chapter 7

Infinitas gracias por leer...especialmente a guiguita y talassan por sus comentarios

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio..

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VII**

"Canta oh musa la cólera de mis lectores"…. JA. ¡Hola!, mis alicaídos amigos, ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?, han comprobado que existe gente más cruelmente loca que yo en el mundo. "Pero hazte pedazos corazón mío que mi lengua debe reprimirse" para no agravar más vuestro sufrimiento.

Mmm… "Guiguita", me entristeces, tu renuncia es a mí, digamos, como el optimista final de temporada del lunes lo es para ustedes. Por otra parte me hallo sumamente complacida por la eficacia de mi pequeño incentivo, ¡chispas! me ruborizan, de verdad creen que me he superado. "Talassan" tan excelsamente brillante como siempre, "recontraodio" ¿eh? me agrada el entrañable termino. En donde estábamos, ¡ah!, si, les contaba la historia de la suicida, perdón, de su detective. En, fin listos o no…

Recuerdan cuando les mencione que su detective me descubrió y tuve que convertirme en su "aliado", creo que llego la hora de que les cuente un poco sobre esto, a menos claro que no les interese saber cómo conduje a la detective hasta el suicidio. Piénsenlo bien, primero porque creen que le di un arma a su detective, simple, para que se sintiera un poco más segura, inconscientemente la lleve a un punto en el que creyera que tenía algo de poder en sus manos. Al principio pensé que me serviría si estaba armada, acto seguido el coleccionista trato de acercarse a ella y la cito en un hotel para ofrecerle su ayuda, yo no podia permitir que ese encuentro se suscitara con las condiciones favorables a mi oponente, claro que esto Kate no lo sabe.

La detective descubrió a mis valientes hombres, coincidentemente el apuro de seguirlos impidió que acudiera a su cita, vamos por favor realmente los creen tan torpes. Entonces luego de oír la llamada en el intervenido móvil de su detective, ¿cómo jugar mis cartas?, sencillo, atraer a la detective y mostrarle otro de mis multifacéticos personajes, "Hood", la persona contratada por el señor Castle para encargarse de investigar la serie de anónimos. Fascinante verdad, si me pidiera alguna prueba hasta podría mostrarle los pagos que su prometido me hizo.

-Jefe, la detective recibió una llamada del coleccionista-, me informaron, entonces llame a los que se encargaban se seguir los pasos de Kate.

- ¿cómo proseguimos?-, preguntaron.

-chicos, déjense ver, sean descuidados, pacientes, conciliadores y participativos-, les sugerí.

Una vez que llegaron con la detective a cuestas, me llamaron, "háganla sentir que tiene una oportunidad para actuar" y claro como era de esperarse Kate la tomo, adentro gire instrucciones precisas, intuyendo su reacción que iba desde dispararnos ahí mismo o se calmada e intentaría negociar conmigo, pero lo mas probable era que me secuestrara para interrogarme, si eso pasaba no se lo impedirían, "al cabo de un rato llámenme al móvil para decirme que unos hombres están tras nuestra pista", suspire.

Ya me supongo lo que debió pensar Kate al verme, Castle contrato a un grupo de idiotas, tan estúpidos como para dejarse mangonear por una niñita, tan torpes como para no ser solo descubiertos y amenazados en su propio cuartel, sino además para permitirle secuestrar en sus narices a la supuesta adalid de la banda. Claro que me pidió todos los detalles del "acosador homicida", y como era de esperarse afablemente le hice saber los pormenores de su siniestrisimo plan.

-yo soy Hood, tengo una pequeña agencia de detectives privados-, me presente… -el Señor Castle contrato los servicios de mi organización, para investigar una serie de anónimos-, explique con una triste media sonrisa… -me siento responsable y he estado protegiéndola dadas las circunstancias…- concluí cabizbaja.

-yo recibí una carta y luego alguien me llamo, no sé lo que pasa, los cuerpos, el cementerio,… yo-, dijo incoherente.

-tranquila, lo sabemos, hemos estado siguiéndola, nuestra estrategia era esperar hasta que alguien se acercara y entonces intervendríamos-, consolé con un dejo de orgullo asía el inteligente plan.

-pues qué estrategia más absurda, he estado a punto de morir- , reprocho… – llaman para amenazarme, incendian mi apartamento, dejan anónimos en la puerta, me citan en un cementerio y después en un hotel, cancelan mis cuentas y dices que estas aquí para protegerme-, recito furica.

-no pensé que… lo siento es mi culpa…todo esto es mi culpa-, solloce…- creí que se trataba de un loco… yo… no debí aceptar el trabajo… mire todo lo que paso- musite tan triste como pude.

-no…yo estoy siendo demasiado dura contigo, no es tu culpa, solo eres una detective privada y bastante novata por lo que veo- , suspiro…-Rick probablemente subestimo la situación-, dijo algo conmovida por mis lágrimas, (después de todo mis motivos deberían de ser nobles, ella ni sabía de mi existencia y yo estaba protegiéndola cuando simplemente pude desaparecer).

-oiga, el señor Castle está muerto, sea quien sea ese tipo solo juega con usted-, fingí la más creíble aflicción del mundo.

En serio sí que soy buena, debería ser actriz, lo siguiente era hacerle creer que sabíamos el siguiente paso que daría el coleccionista y esperar a que ella decidiera el camino a seguir, el mejor timo es hacerte pensar que estas en completo control de la situación. El teléfono sonó por mi anterior orden, hice un ademan para solicitar el permiso para contestar, su detective se limitó a asentir, el gesto me confirmo que ya no me consideraba un peligro. Aguardo paciente a que terminara la llamada.

-no todo está perdido, además de seguirle a usted hemos seguido al tirador del cementerio, y mis hombres dicen que vienen para acá, el GPS de su teléfono debe estar hackeado o algo-, dije al colgar…- porque no les tendemos una emboscada, los atrapamos igual que usted con mis chicos y les exigimos que nos lleven con su jefe-, dije emocionada.

-has visto demasiada televisión-, sonrió… - esos tipos son profesionales-, dijo seria como si lidiara con una chiquilla (lo cual realmente me desagrada).

-bueno, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada y que nos atrapen

-podría funcionar… dejar que me atrapen…llama a uno de los tuyos y dile que venga a por ti… yo seré el cebo en cuanto me atrapen síganlos… no deben saber que estas de mi lado

-¡NO!, ese hombre esta demente, podría hacerle daño- , me negué falaz

-ya no tengo mucho que perder-, sonrió triste.

Engañada, esperanzada, tenía un aliado aunque fuere débil no dejaba de ayudar. Mmm… ya supondrán que no había tal amenaza, verdad. Fue en extremo fácil, raptar a Kate y que el coleccionista se enterara del desafortunado peligro de su obra. Con la adormecida detective temporalmente segura, más tranquila idee mi siguiente movimiento. La detective debía pensar que yo acate su orden y la rescataría a la primera oportunidad lo que le daría la sensación de sentirse acogida. Sinceramente no me esperaba que fuera capaz de disparar, eso me sorprendió un poco pero me resulto de mucha más utilidad, sin embargo el sentimiento de fracaso me invadió, falle al intentar mantenerla cuerda, me extralimite al subestimar su dolor. Mi idea era que usara la bala contra el coleccionista, la obra matando al autor. Ja, ahora me resulta tan gracioso, víctima de mi propia intención.

En fin, es una pena tan incoherente decisión, casi arruina por completo mi proyecto. El coleccionista, corrió al cementerio acompañado con tres de sus mejores secuaces, estaba en un aprieto, supuse que bajaría la guardia y llegaría solo, me equivoque. Por eso el escalofriante sonido de un disparo me vino de maravilla, apenas lo oyó el coleccionista salió rumbo a las tumbas de la familia Castle, lo que posibilito que mis chicos acabaran con sus guardaespaldas sin que él se percatara del inminente peligro, divide y vencerás.

Se precipito sobre sus rodillas, completamente derrotado al ver el cuerpo de una mujer tendido boca abajo, sosteniendo una Colt en la mano, no se atrevió acercarse y mucho menos a ver el rostro de la suicida. "Katie", susurro.

-Te atrape maldito-, rugió una conocida voz a su espalda…- Mataste a Castle y su familia, ahora yo te matare a ti-, espeto blandiendo una 45 en la sien del arrodillado hombre.

El hombre trato desesperado de enfocar el rostro del suicidio, no podía ser que la detective estuviera detrás de él, entonces de quién demonios era el cuerpo que tenia de frente. Lo habían engañado, aquella distracción le costaría demasiado cara, el sueño de quedarse con la detective se venía abajo, el chispeante odio en la voz de su amada le carcomía, lo único que realmente le importaba, por quien abandonaría todo y haría cualquier cosa le apuntaba con un arma. La conocía, estaba tan herida que fácilmente lo mataría ahí mismo, nada la detenía de apretar el gatillo. Se levantó midiendo sus reacciones, su honesta obra no mataría a nadie por la espalda y se viro para verla. Sonrió, estaba hermosa, sintió la tentación de acariciar su mejilla y alargo la mano intentando tocarle pero ella le soltó una bofetada.

-Katie-, musito atribulado.

-sé que Castle está muerto… no intentes engañarme-, chillo la detective.

¡Oh mis súbitamente confundidos amigos!, ¿Quién suponen que yace inerte sobre el fango? presumo que ahora sonríen un poco después de resolver la difícil ecuación de sumar dos más dos, bien me alegra haberos animado, incentivado su optimismo, por cierto "Auch" las balas de revolver sí que duelen, pero recuerden que mis leales secuaces están tan dispuestos como yo lo estaría a vengar sus heridas, los espero pronto para el embuste final, Ja, ¿listos para regresar los cuerpos a sus tumbas? o quizá la vida a los muertos, todo depende del estado de su ingenuo optimismo.

¡Hasta pronto!, mis eufóricos lectores…


	8. Chapter 8

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a vincitOveritas23, verispu, cucuri, EmilyCK, guiguita, talassan y algunos visitantes anónimos por sus comentarios...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

**Capitulo**

**VIII**

¡Hola!, mis oponentes predilectos, ha llegado el momento de la conclusión de nuestro antipático devaneo, contrario a lo esperado el adiós me resulta dramáticamente desolador, eso da igual, poco o nada se puede hacer cuando irreverente el final se bate violento, como un tornado, arrasa imparcial con todo a su paso. En cierto punto la muerte entiende mejor el sentido de justicia que la propia vida. La muerte es por naturaleza justa. No se confundan al pensar, "esa es una total brutalidad, si pones en la balanza que personas "malvadas" mueren tranquilamente y otras cuyas acciones cabían en la "santidad" son martirizadas hasta su fin", si, lo entiendo, pero esas circunstancias ¿no están aún en la jurisdicción de la vida? . Según se lo permite el destino, "la parca", unas veces aguarda con paciencia inextinguible, ríe a la espera de que ceses en tu auto-lucha, a que agotes el último ápice de tu voluntad por vivir y adormeciéndote canturrea una canción de cuna mientras cierras los ojos entregándote a la oscuridad del sueño, solo que esta vez será algo, digamos,... "eterno". Y otras, accidentada, solo te arrastra a su funesta morada, como si fueras un paquete del que solo tiene que firmar la entrega en su domicilio. Pero no existe escapatoria, en ambos cariz es la culminación de la vida. Pero basta de ridiculeces existencialistas,… divago, divago… lo siento.

Kate encañonaba al coleccionista, la detective sí que estaba molesta, pocas veces se tiene la casualidad de admirar ese nivel de rabia. Consiguió invocarme algunos de mis desmoralizadores recuerdos. Ciertamente existe una radical diferencia entre ser un simple timador y ser un desalmado asesino, intuyo que el resultado final del puzle depende en gran medida de esta diferencia.

Aquel odio proveniente de la persona de la que no deseas más que amor, encendía el tan conmovedor espectáculo que se desarrollaba en los contrariados gestos de mi encantador rival. Su atención yacía perdida en un limbo castaño, mantenía las manos en alto con las palmas abiertas, encandilándose con mi cuadro.

-donde están sus cuerpos-, exigió Kate.

-no sé de qué hablas-, farfullo y la detective le atizo un puñetazo… -de verdad no lo sé- recompuso limpiándose el hilo de sangre de la boca.

Kate "gatillo fácil" de nuevo me desconcertó, si algún día decide dejar la policía encantada le doy empleo, bajo lentamente el cañón de la pistola y le disparo diestra en un pie.

-Maldita sea-, clamo el hombre postrándose sobre una rodilla.

- la siguiente va a la cabeza-, dijo con media sonrisa…. – donde están-, mando fría entornando los ojos.

El coleccionista apretó los labios, si Kate no entendía entonces él la haría comprender, ágil se llevó la mano derecha a la espalda y se levantó apuntando a la detective con una 9mm. Bastante cobarde a mi parecer. Suspire, llego mi turno de entrar a escena.

-suficiente-, amenace desde su espalda.

El tipo es una seria amenaza, sin mencionar que siendo el anfitrión ¿Cómo podía perderme la fiesta?, ¡oh!, cierto se habían olvidado de mí. Si, las cosas se salieron un poco de control, digan lo que digan nunca le des un arma a una persona inestable, o juegues con la estabilidad mental de una persona armada, es lo mismo por donde lo queréis ver, terminara en desastre. ¿Qué paso? se preguntaran, ¿como? una persona que se jacta de tener todo su orlado plan bajo control falla,… mmm,… supongo que eso tiende a suceder cuando dependes de las acciones ajenas. Dejándonos de burlas, que si bien mitigan sedantes el desprecio de nada le sirven a la comprensión. Ahora les diré, como termine con una bala de revolver en la rodilla.

Yo esperaba paciente junto con uno de mis camaradas, a que la detective se despertara, oculta detrás de una hilera de árboles cercana al sitio de su reposo. El resto de mis hombres se hallaban ordenadamente revueltos en el resto del terreno, aguardando el arribo de nuestra presa. Su detective estaba convencida del suicidio, después de mi sutil llamamiento a terminar con su tormentosa pena, claro que tratándose de un revolver con una sola bala (bien jugado talassan) tenía obvias posibilidades de fracaso.

-diablos, de verdad lo ha intentado-, dijo mi secuas.

-espera aquí-, ordene al percatarme de la imprudente determinación.

Cuando llegue al sitio donde se arrodillaba su amiga, está, ya había dispuesto el revolver para terminar con su vida, para mi muy mala suerte sí que estaba trastornadamenté histérica. El sudor le perlaba la frente y jirones de cabello se le adherían húmedos. Abstraída sostenía el arma en la mano, meditando la forma más certera de acabar con su vida. Se llevó el revolver a la sien y corrí, lo reconozco, asustada asía ella. Por favor ya me conocen temía por la seguridad de mi plan, su correcto desarrollo.

-oiga-, alcance a decir y ya me había disparado… -RAYOS- me queje.

-jefe…- me susurro mi camarada por el intercomunicador del oído.

-mantén la posición-, impere.

Me tendí en el fango, la sangre filtrada ya goteaba por mi pierna. A "Kate gatillo rápido" el rugido que salió presto de su mano y mis quejosos lamentos la regresaban de una alucinación. Se sacudió el arma de las trémulas manos y se levantó a mi auxilio.

-lo siento-, dijo con la mirada vacilante mientras sus expectantes manos tanteaban mi herida.

-que rayos iba a hacer-, reclame… - eso es justo lo que ese maldito quiere-, sermoneé con una mueca "genuina" de dolor.

-"El coleccionista va asía ustedes"-, le secretearon a mi oído. Tenía poco tiempo.

-mis hombres dicen que el sujeto viene para acá… debió oír el disparo y viene a ver el cuerpo de su presa-, le espete a la apenada detective.

Lo siguiente ya lo deducirán, un pequeño cambio de papeles, la detective aguarda y yo me hago la muerta. Me recosté protegiendo la identidad de mi rostro con el antebrazo, rogando que la oscuridad en colaboración con la zozobra enmascararan el resto de las notorias diferencias.

De todas maneras Kate solo debería aguardar hasta que el coleccionista le diera suficiente espacio como para sorprenderlo por la espalda. Claro que, mientras estaba tendida, personalmente trace otra jugada junto con mis muchachos, ¿cual?, vamos no seria divertido si se los dijera, pero persona precavida vale por dos.

-"la detective se quedara con todo el pastel"-, rieron mis hombres que observaban la película desde las sombras… -"está armado"-, advirtieron y decidí entrar a escena.

-suficiente- repetí dando un par de pasos y el coleccionista se viro asía mí.

Ja, el sentirnos rodeados de seguridad es tan reconfortante y a la vez tan inseguro, encumbra la sensación de fiabilidad, debilitándonos. A penas se giraba ya sentía el acero perforándome, caía retorciéndose dolorosamente mientras vaciaba el cargador por mero instinto. Entonces se desato una tormenta de balas en el cementerio, ecos de estallidos acompañados por breves flashazos que destellaban mortales. La detective, valiente, arrastro mi cuerpo a la penumbra. Venganza dulce y pérfida. Agonizaba, sin ver la muerte en mi adversario, sin sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo, sin regodearme de su fracaso.

-sinceramente, siento lo que paso en tu boda-, me disculpe.

La detective me sonrió llorosa, "tonta", debía creer que era la persona más tierna del mundo. La muerte me tarareaba su canción y yo lamentaba la desgracia ajena. Observe el silencio y me di cuenta de que la tormenta ceso, mis chicos estarán en camino y mi tiempo con la detective terminaría.

Así fue, al cabo de unos segundos, en extremo sigiloso uno de ellos se posaba a la espalda de mí socorrista, le mire a los ojos y asentí, sin dudar le clavo una aguja en el cuello, le detuvo la cabeza acompañando el viaje de su adormecido cuerpo . Esa sería la última vez que me vería, con vida o sin vida.

A la mañana siguiente, la detective se despertó en un hospital, entre la frescura de las sábanas blancas y el vapor de un humificador. Lanie y los chicos estaban ahí. Le informaron que la encontraron inconsciente después de un asalto. Dudo en contarles la historia del día anterior. Una vez se quedó sola, un móvil comenzó a timbrar, no era de ella, al principio pensó no contestar pero la insistencia le hizo desistir.

-1440… ahí encontrara lo que busca-, y colgaron.

¡OH!, de pronto siento la garganta tan mortalmente seca que me es imposible continuar con la historia, de todas maneras ya saben la mayoría, una sencilla llamada no cambiara nada, o ¿si?. En fin, dejare que su optimismo o su falta de él, les condene, quizá así recupere un poco de su odio, (un abrazo guiguita). Dejare la vida de la familia Castle y la mía, a su criterio. Confió en que sabrán elegir sabiamente. !Hasta pronto! y que la hipocondríaca esperanza les guié.

"**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL JUEGO"**

* * *

Les agradezco infinitamente el haberme compartido un instante de su vida...


End file.
